


A Merry Birthday/Christmas

by Marianokasa



Series: Anime Characters Birthdays [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Merry Birthday Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's birthday is on Christmas and Eren gives him a gift that he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Birthday/Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Too busy with tests! Sorry. A little early merry Christmas and birthday for some of you guys! I am gonna rewrite my Fullmetal Titan story due to some out of order chapters, but the original will still be there! Anyway, enjoy!

Levi opened the door to his room and sighed. It was his birthday today, on Christmas. He walked inside and closed the door. Levi turned around and saw Eren with a blue and white wrapped present next to him.  
"Merry Birthday Levi.", Eren said sweetly with a smile.  
Levi smiled and hugged him.  
"Merry Christmas Eren.", he whispered in Eren's ear and kissed his cheek.  
"Don't forget your present."  
"Oh right."  
They separated their hug and Levi grabbed the present. He sat down and opened it, revealing a drawn portrait of his squad; him, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Hanji, Erwin, and Moblit in a field, sitting and smiling. Levi almost cried when he saw Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and Mike behind the new squad, a little faded, but smiling and waving.  
"I thought about adding something to remember them to honor their help and kindness, so I drew them as well.", Eren said softly.  
Levi let his tears fall as he turned towards Eren and embraced him.  
"It's beautiful Eren. Thank you.", Levi whispered.  
Eren smiled and whispered, "You're welcome Levi. Happy merry birthday."


End file.
